


The Cat and The Crow

by Minou_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minou_Noir/pseuds/Minou_Noir
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1 //\\ Hinata

"Hinata, you moron!"

I winced. I knew Kageyama didn't do it to be mean. That was just the way he talks. But that didn't change the fact it hurt to hear.

"S-sorry, Kageyama." I rubbed the back of my head. "One more toss!" I got back into position, but he shook his head.

"No, I'm done tossing to you. Find me when you can do something right."

"Kageyama? But how am I supposed to get better if you won't toss to me?"

His glare sent shivers down my spine. "Figure that out yourself, unless you're too stupid to do that, too."

I could feel tears wanting to spill. I quickly turned my back so Kageyama couldn't see. "F-fine! I'll find a setter who's better than you! When I finish, I'll be so good, and you'll never be able to keep up!"

I tried making my voice sound competitive and determined, not upset. But there was no point. Kageyama would be able to see right through my words and know what I said wasn't anywhere close to being true. It probably made him happy to see me like this, too.

"I'd like to see you go ahead and try. You'll _never_ be ahead of me, no matter how hard you practice."

I ran. I ran out of the gym, down the street, and up the nearest hill. I didn't care that I left all my things and even my bike back at school. I just needed to get away. I was so glad there were no club activities today, or else everyone on the team would have seen me.

I kept running for a while without stopping. When I finally did, I didn't recognize where I was. I definitely wasn't anywhere near Karasuno. Still crying, I sat down on a curb and brought my knees up to my chest. I didn't even know anyone was there until I felt a soft nudge.

"Here," said a quiet voice.

I looked to my right. There was a guy a little taller than me with two-toned hair, like pudding. He wore a red jacket with red sweatpants along with a bored expression. He was holding out a tissue.

"Oh, t-thanks," I sniffled as I wiped my eyes before reaching out to grab it. I must have looked and sounded so lame. I sure felt like it.

He shrugged. "You're welcome, I guess."

After I blew my nose, I brought my knees to my chest again. "How... how long have you been there?" I asked.

Again, he shrugged. "Mm... an hour or so, maybe?" His voice was so soft. "I'm lost, so I don't really know."

"So am I," I sighed. "But I should go. Sorry for bothering you." I got up and bowed.

I started walking away, but his small voice stopped me. "If you're lost, your home must be far, right? M-maybe you should stay? For a little bit, at least."

"Did I say I was lost? No, my house is right around that corner over there, so you must have heard wrong. I gotta go before my mom worries."

He paused. "Okay, then. See you later."

_See you later? What does that mean?_

I nodded my head and started jogging, hopefully retracing my steps. I stopped after a while to check my surroundings. I knew where I was now, just a few streets away from Karasuno. It was already dark, so I hurried to school, grabbed my things, and biked home.


	2. Chapter 2 \\//

"HEY, YOU!"

I jumped, almost dropping my game. I turned around after recollecting myself just to be met with a blur of orange hurling at me. I braced myself for impact, but, amazingly, it stopped right in front of me.

"You're the guy from yesterday! Pudding Head!"

_P-pudding Head?_

"Y-yeah, that's me," I shakily responded.

"How'd you know we were going to see each other again?!" I pointed to where an emblem would be on the left side of my chest. He looked down at his own shirt. "Oh."

"Hinata, you moron!"

The guy in front of me flinched a little. "What is it now, Kageyama?!" he yelled in return while looking over his shoulder.

I looked to who he was yelling. It was a guy with average height, black hair, and a mean face. I knew who he was. He was from Kitagawa First. I glanced back at the ball of way-too-much-energy. The other guy had called him "Hinata."

"You don't just go around calling strangers names!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well--!"

"Quit it, you two! You're embarrassing us in front of another team, and Mr. Takeda is trying to tell us something!"

"Yes, Daichi!" they both yelled with a bow.

The Crows were really noisy. I think it would have been better if I stayed at home. It's much quieter there, and I can focus on my games better.

Kageyama and Hinata left to gather around their coach with the rest of their team. Our coach was telling us something too, but I wasn't paying attention. I was close to defeating the boss.

"Kenma, did you even listen to anything Coach said?!"

Without looking up, I shook my head. "No."

"Why not?!"

"I know my job, Kuroo. It's the same every game," I said as I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"It would be nice if you at least pretended to like volleyball," he grumbled.

"It would be nice if I could stay at home so I wouldn't have to deal with you. But we can't all get what we want, right?"

He looked hurt. "Kenma, you can't don't really mean that, do you?!"

"Does it hurt for you to hear?"

"Of course, it does!"

"Then, absolutely."

Kuroo started fake crying until one of the other third-years hit him on the back of the head for playing around. When Coach said the game was going to start, I reluctantly put down my game and went to line up with the rest of the team. I scanned the faces of the opposing team. Karasuno didn't have many players, but I knew that wasn't important. I heard they had a super quick fast attack like no other.

We started the set, and we were doing good, I guess. We were five points ahead of Karasuno, 23-18. I managed to get us set point with the distracting glance. It seemed to piss Kageyama off when he fell for it.

The game went on, and we were in the second set. I pinpointed some of their weaknesses and told the team earlier, so we were still in the lead. I guess I felt bad for the other team. It looked like they were trying hard for every point. That only made me more curious why they hadn't used the quick attack I'd heard about so much.

Eventually, we had set point again, but they weren't too far behind. The score was 24-20. Watching the front line, I saw Hinata and Kageyama were there, along with some bald guy. Strategically, it was the perfect time for a quick attack.

They were close to losing, and most of my team were confident we would win, meaning they were cocky. If Karasuno executed the fast attack and it was as fast as I'd heard, my teammates would be confused and unfocused. They wouldn't be able to think straight, and they'd make some stupid decisions, letting the Crows steal back points. Being the smartest on the team sucked sometimes.

Kuroo spiked the ball over to their side, but their libero received it. Their Number 1 covered it, and the ball flew towards Kageyama. I carefully watched his movements. It finally looked like they were staging a quick attack.

"Bring it here!" Hinata yelled.

I nodded to my teammates. We already knew that was the signal for Kageyama to toss the ball to Hinata, even if it barely happened, and Hinata rarely hit it. I don't think that's Hinata's fault, though. Something about the way Kageyama set wasn't right or the usual way someone would set.

It looked like Kageyama was going to toss to Hinata. It really did. It even looked like Hinata knew the ball would go to him, so I was surprised when the ball flew towards the wing spiker. But the toss was too fast for him, and he missed by a lot. Karasuno's whole team seemed shocked, even the setter himself.

"Hinata, you made me mess up!" Kageyama yelled.

But Hinata wasn't looking at Kageyama. He was gazing at his hand, his face so... sad. When the coaches called for a break, he immediately dashed outside. It amazed me how fast he was.

I grabbed my phone from my jacket on the bench and headed outside to relax. Volleyball was tiring. I wandered around until I heard some crying. Hinata was sitting on a bench with his head in his knees. I didn't have anywhere else to go (it was a dead-end into a school wall), so I walked over and quietly sat down.

Being the anti-social person I was (then why was I doing this?), I didn't know what to do. We sat there for a while. I was starting to doubt he even knew I was there.

"I'm sorry," he sniffled out of the blue.

"What for?"

"This is the second time I've cried in front of you, but we're complete strangers."

"Oh... Yeah, I guess."

"I'm Shoyo Hinata, first-year."

_Shoyo... That's a nice name._

I hesitated with my answer. "Kozume..."

"Your name is Kozume?"

"Kenma Kozume, second-year."

His eyes widened. "Aw man, you're a second-year? I'm so sorry!" He stood up and bowed.

"Hmm? Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I think the whole high school hierarchy is stupid."

His head tilted to the side a little bit, like a puppy. He sat next to me, and we were quiet for a few moments.

"Is that a fun game?"

I looked down at my hands to find my phone in them. I hadn't even noticed I had taken it out. I guess I wanted something to do besides awkwardly sitting in silence. Or worse, purposefully starting a conversation.

"Um, no, not really. It's just good to pass the time."

"Wasn't that the game you were playing when I left yesterday?"

"I think so."

"Man, I was so rude yesterday. I should've offered to help you or something."

"That wouldn't have done anything, Shoyo. You were lost, too."

"Who, me? Lost? Pfft! No way! I wasn't lost!"

I didn't say anything. Shoyo seemed bored and still a little sad, so I handed him my phone. My. Precious. Phone. "Why don't you try a few rounds?"

His eyes brightened, and a smile appeared on his face. "Really? Thanks!"

I gave him a tiny nod. He played some rounds, and I've gotta say, Shoyo sucks at video games. But he kept trying until he passed the level, no matter how many times he failed. We were on the hill until a third-year with silver hair came looking for us, and I had to go. I (thankfully) got my phone back before saying goodbye to Shoyo. I caught up to the rest of my team right before they left to ride a train back to Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3 //\\

"Bye, Kozume!" I yelled after him with a wave.

He turned around and gave me a tiny wave before getting on the bus. Kozume had seen me cry twice now, unfortunately. But he had been nice to me both times, even letting me play on his phone! I think I overheard from some of his teammates that he was REALLY protective of his phone and video games. I hoped that meant he liked me enough to be friends. Even with his constant bored face and his quiet voice, he was kind and seemed like a nice person to be around.

"Got yourself a new friend, Hinata?" Tanaka asked.

"I don't know if we're friends, but I hope so!"

"You shouldn't waste your time making friends, you should be practicing!"

"It's kind of hard to practice when you refuse to set to me, Kageyama!"

"Hey, you two calm down. Kageyama, it's okay for Hinata to make friends, even if they're from Nekoma. Now, everyone hurry up. Coach wants to tell us something," Daichi cut in.

I glared at Kageyama before following the rest of the guys inside. We all sat around Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda, waiting for one of them to start talking.

"Our wonderful Mr. Takeda," Coach started, "has made arrangements for us to go to a training camp in Tokyo, just to visit and watch. Yes, it will be in Nekoma's prefecture, so we'll see them there. I don't know if they'll let us play, but bring your volleyball gear just in case. The training camp is in a month, so that will give us enough time to practice and deal with whatever's going on with some of you." I felt his eyes bore into me as he said the last words. "For this kind of trip, we need your parents' permission, so Mr. Takeda will pass out the slips tomorrow after practice."

We all stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Takeda!"

He waved his hands in front of himself. "Oh, it's really no big deal, guys! I'm just doing my job!"

I smiled. Mr. Takeda really was the best teacher I've ever had. He got us a trip to Tokyo! Tokyo's schools have great volleyball teams, including Nekoma, and we got to watch them play! I know Coach said he wasn't sure about it, but there was a chance we got to play, too! Which is why I needed Kageyama to set for me.

I approached him after we finished cleaning the gym.

"Kageyama!" I called to him.

"What do you want, Hinata?"

"For you to toss to me! I can't get better if the only person who can set these quick attacks won't help me!"

"That sounds like a personal problem to me," he responded.

"Right, that's our personal problem."

His eye twitched. "Hinata, that's not how a personal problem works, you idiot."

"I don't care, just do your job as a setter and toss to me!"

"You can't tell me what my job is or how to do it!"

"What's going on over here?"

We stiffened at Daichi's voice. "Nothing, sir!"

He crossed his arms. "Well, it's obviously something if the whole gym can hear you."

I looked over my shoulder. EVERYONE was staring at us. There were even some girls from the girls' volleyball team peeking their heads through the doorway. I gulped and looked back at Daichi.

"So? What's the problem?"

"Hinata's being an idiot. He can't spike the new quick attack and keeps bothering me to toss to him like he'd get better at it by some miracle."

"I _could_ get better if you helped me practice! That's what practice is for, to get better!"

"Hinata, that's enough." I mumbled an apology, and he continued. "Kageyama, Hinata's right. There's a reason we have practice twice a day, every day. You're the only setter who can manage to set these quick attacks, so the only way Hinata can get better is if you set for him."

"But--!"

"No buts. If you don't start acting like a team player, you'll be banned from club activities."

"Yes, Captain," Kageyama sighed. He left the gym after getting his belongings, glaring at me the entire time.

**~~~~~**

"KOZUME!" I yelled.

Pudding-Head looked up from his phone, startled. When he saw me, he gave a small wave with an even smaller smile. Was he not happy to see me? Maybe I had just imagined the opportunity to become friends. Still, I ran up to him with my usual big grin.

"Hi, Kozume!" I greeted, a little quieter this time since we were closer.

"Hello, Shoyo." The way he said my name with his soft, calm voice made me feel weird, a good weird.

"I can't believe I get to watch you guys play!" In case anyone couldn't tell, I'm excited.

"Mm... It's not that exciting. Aren't you upset you'll only be watching, though? You seem to like playing volleyball more than watching it."

"Oh, sure. But I get to see new techniques and watch you play! Besides, there is a chance we'll get to play, no matter how small."

He was going to say something, but another voice drowned his out. "Hinata, get over here!"

I looked at Sugawara and gave him an "Okay!" before turning back to Kozume. "What were you saying?"

He shook his head. "Nothing important. You should probably go. Your team wants you, and I'm not sure your teammate likes me very much," he said as he nodded his head over my shoulder.

I didn't need to turn around to know who he was talking about. I could feel Kageyama glaring at the back of my head. "Yeah, okay. Talk to you later, Kozume."

"Bye, Shoyo."

I started walking back to my team. I looked back over my shoulder as I walked to see Pudding-Head getting teased by his teammates for something. I smiled and skipped the rest of the way to the group. My smile disappeared when I saw Kageyama's face.

"I don't want to hear it," I growled as I turned away from him. Dealing with his meanness wasn't something I wanted to do right now.

"I wasn't even gonna say anything!"

Ignoring him, I paid attention to what Coach Ukai was saying. "Okay, everyone. We're going to line up and introduce ourselves before thanking the coaches for allowing us to come. Remember to behave and at least look like an organized volleyball team! We don't want the best teams in Tokyo to think we're not serious about this. We need to let them know we're in it to win it!"

"Yes, sir!" we yelled in unison, although I noticed Tsukishima didn't seem as enthusiastic as the rest of us.

Following our coach's instructions, we lined up and introduced ourselves to the other teams. I smiled when I met Kenma's eyes. Then we thanked the other teams' coaches for inviting us and allowing us to watch. They all smiled and told us it was no problem and they were happy we could come. But Nekoma's coach's eyes dangerously gleamed. I wondered what he had planned as we were shown where we would be staying during the training camp.

I was so glad when we were told that the camp officially started the next day. Even with all of my energy, waking up at 3 o'clock in the morning to get ready, cycle to school, wait for everyone to arrive, and take a bus to Tokyo was tiring. I wasn't able to sleep on the ride here because of Tanaka's incredibly loud snores. At least I could use today to rest.

I picked somewhere to put my sleeping bag and unpacked some of my things before laying down to relax. Eventually, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 \\//

I walked through the halls of Shinzen High. I didn't really know the layout of the school despite the many training camps that had been held here or practice matches. I was looking for the room Karasuno was staying in. Shoyo seemed excited when he got here but seemed to have had his mood dampened by the time he was called back to his team.

I don't really know why it matters to me if Shoyo seems the slightest bit different than what I think is his usual happy and energetic self. Did it even matter to me? I guess it did because I kept searching for the room he was in. I hoped most of his teammates had gone off exploring or something. I wasn't the best around a lot of people or people at all for that matter.

And just my luck, most of his teammates were there when I found the room. They were chatting or doing their own things, so they luckily didn't notice me. I scanned the entire place until my eyes landed on a mess of orange hair.

"Shoyo?" I softly called.

I jumped when the same third-year from a month ago spoke. "Kenma, right?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Th-that's me," I awkwardly responded.

He chuckled. "Hinata's sleeping right now, but I'll tell him you were looking for him. The poor boy probably woke up the earliest out of all of us to make it on time, and I don't think he slept a wink on the bus.

"Erm, thanks." I shuffled my feet a bit. "Um, h-how did you know my name?"

"Our ball of endless energy doesn't stop talking about you. He's been so excited ever since we were told we'd be coming to Tokyo."

I felt my cheeks flush and mumbled a quick thank you and goodbye while bowing to the silver-haired third-year. As I quickly rushed back to my room, I couldn't help but wonder why Shoyo looked a little sadder when he spoke to me if he seemed happy when he talked about me.

"Hey, are you okay? Your face is all red."

"Shut up, Kuroo," I muttered as I sat down in my little corner of Nekoma's room.

**~~~~~**

"Kenma, someone's here to see you."

I looked up from my Nintendo Switch. Sighing, I got up. "Thanks, Yaku," I mumbled. He nodded and went back to doing what he was before.

"Hi, Kozume!"

"Oh, Shoyo. You're awake?"

"Yup! Sugawara said you were looking for me, so I went looking for you. What's up?"

"Nothing, really. I guess I just wanted to talk or something."

"Really? Okay then! Here or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else would be better, I think." I could feel all of my teammates' eyes on me. It made me uncomfortable.

He nodded, so I grabbed my hoodie from my corner and stepped out of the room. I tied it around my waist as we walked. It was starting to get chilly outside, even during the day, so it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Where do you want to go?" Shoyo asked after a bit of walking.

"Mm... I think we could go outside. It looks nice out there."

"Are you sure? It might be a little cold."

"Well, we could go to the-"

"No," he interrupted. "I'm sorry. You wanted to go outside, so we'll go."

"Shoyo, we don't have to. It was just a suggestion."

"It's okay. Besides, there might not be many days like this left!"

I blinked in surprise. Shoyo was just saying it could be cold out, but he was still willing to go outside because I wanted to? That was really... sweet.

"Shoyo, I'm serious. We can stay inside."

"But you wanted to go outside. And like you said, it looks nice out."

Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me to the nearest exit. Shoyo still held it as we walked and only let go when we sat on a bench. We sat in silence for a while. I don't think it was awkward. We just didn't have anything to say.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he finally asked.

I hadn't really thought of it, so I stayed quiet a little longer. I said the first thing that came into my mind. "You're pretty friendly with everyone, right, Shoyo?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then..." I trailed off.

"Then what?"

"Then why don't you and your setter seem to really get along?" I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth.

Shoyo's smile faltered until it turned into a frown. "I don't know. I don't think I did anything, but lately, Kageyama's been meaner than usual. I haven't been able to spike correctly recently because we're working on a new fast attack, and last month on the day we met, he outright refused to set to me anymore. He said some things, and I ran away. You already know, we had the practice match the next day. I really thought, no, I _believed_ he would set the ball to me, even if it was just to break your streak. But instead, he tossed it to Tanaka, and we lost.

"I wasn't upset that we lost. That's part of growth, right? I was upset because I hadn't been able to feel that glorious feeling of when the ball hits your hand just right. Again, I ran away. So Daichi, our team captain, later pulled us aside while we were cleaning the gym after you left because we were having an argument. I wanted him to toss to me so I could practice. Daichi told Kageyama he would be banned from club activities if he didn't start acting like a team player. Now he's been setting to me a few times, but only when the team is practicing, and he's still mean about it."

He had tears in his eyes by the time he finished, and I felt so bad.

"Sh-shoyo, I'm really sorry. For what happened and for asking that." I could hear my voice shake a bit.

"Don't be," he sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "It's not your fault. And besides, if it hadn't happened between us, you would just be some other rival to me, and we wouldn't be friends." He paused and looked up at me. "We are friends, right?"

I thought it over. Were we friends? We'd only seen each other twice before this, including the time we met. But Shoyo had just shared some pretty personal stuff just now that I had no right to ask about in the first place. And his presence wasn't annoying or draining to me. When I first met Kuroo, he annoyed me to no end. When I was around strangers, or even my teammates and family, I always felt tired or exhausted. But neither of these feelings emerged when I was with Shoyo.

"Kenma."

He looked confused. "What?"

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Friends don't call each other by their last names, do they?"

Shoyo's smile shone ten times brighter. Before I knew it, his arms were around my waist, his head in my chest. I slowly hugged him back.

It felt good.


	5. Chapter 5 //\\

A breeze blew past, and I shivered in Kozu--no, Kenma's--hug. His arms retracted a little as he looked down at me.

"Shoyo, are you cold?"

I shrugged. "A little bit, but I'm fine."

I didn't feel his arms around me, and he completely pulled away before standing up. I watched as his hands went to the front of his waist and untied the knot there. He held out his hoodie to me when he finished.

"Here," he said.

"No, it's okay, really! You should wear it if you're cold. It's yours, anyway." I really wanted to wear the hoodie. I LOVED hoodies. But I couldn't take Kenma's.

He shook his head. "Take it, Shoyo. You can't be sick if your team does end up playing. And, sure, it's mine, but you need it more than I do."

Hesitantly, I reached my hand out. "Are you sure, Kenma?"

Nodding, he answered, "100 percent."

I still hesitated, but I gently took the hoodie from his hands. Standing up, I pulled it over my head and put my arms in the sleeves. I let the rest of it fall into place, adjusting the parts that didn't go all the way down and straightening it out. I looked at myself. It was too big.

"Kenma," I giggled. "It's too big!"

He shook his head at me. "Good. That means it covers more of you, and there's less of a chance of you getting sick."

I hugged him again. "Thank you, Kenma."

"Oh, um, n-no problem."

I quickly backed away. "Sorry! Too much?" I asked while sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"Mm, just a little."

Then it clicked. My eyes widened as it dawned on me. Now I knew why Kenma's voice was always so quiet when he talked, and why he seemed uncomfortable around the other teams. I knew why he was usually by himself or in a corner whenever I saw him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid."

Kenma looked at me in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"It's taken me this long to figure out you're an introvert."

He blinked once.

Twice.

And sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am. But you really didn't know?"

I sheepishly shook my head, making him let out a small chuckle. Kenma had a nice laugh. I wondered why I hadn't heard it before. He seemed like a pretty happy guy, even if it was just because he was playing video games most of the time.

"Kenma, you'd tell me if I overstepped any boundaries, right?"

He nodded. "Mhm. Why?"

"Just making sure. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If I ever do, I want you to tell me."

He looked like he was thinking about something, but he responded with, "I will."

Kenma and I talked for a while longer. We talked about anything and everything ("Favorite pizza topping?" "Pineapple is good." "Shoyo, no." "Shoyo, yes?" "We can't be friends anymore. Bye.") and got to know each other. After all, it was only the second time we'd seen each other.

"Hey, you wanna go back inside? I don't know the exact time, but I think they'll start serving lunch soon."

"Wow, is it lunchtime already?"

"Mhm. You slept through breakfast, and we've been out here for a while."

"Then yeah, let's go back inside. My teammates will probably start worrying about me, most of them anyway. Kageyama will probably most likely just yell at me for being gone."

"Oh..." Kenma said as we walked back to the school.

"Do I talk too much?"

"I could never talk as much as you do, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. It's just who you are, Shoyo."

I hummed. I could tell Kenma was being honest. Thankfully, he wasn't a blunt person. Or maybe he was, and he was just being nice to me. It wasn't rare for someone to act one way around a person and act completely different around another. I just hoped if he was like that, his behavior didn't change too drastically.

"Hinata!" I heard as soon as we stepped inside.

At the same time, someone else yelled from the other side of the hall. "Kenma, there you are!"

I decided to look in the direction of the nicer voice, the one calling Kenma. It was a tall guy with crazy rooster hair. He was Nekoma's team captain if I remembered correctly.

"Hi, Kuroo," Kenma greeted.

_Is his name Kuroo? It's like he's begging to be called Rooster!_

"Where've you been? I started worrying the tangerine kidnapped you!" Kuroo joked, strolling up to us.

I got a slap on the head from behind.

"Gaah!" I cried as I clutched the back of my head in pain. I spun around to see who had slapped me.

It was Kageyama.

"Good thing he's too weak and stupid to do anything," he growled.

"Hey, woah! Wasn't that a little harsh, dude?!"

"Stay out of this, Cat!" Kageyama spat.

"You should really respect your upperclassmen, you know!"

"Kuroo, I don't think-" Kenma started.

"You should stick your nose in someone else's business, a-"

"Kageyama, just shut up, already!" I yelled. "Leave them alone, and we'll go to lunch, okay?!" I could handle him being mean to me, but there was no way I would let him be rude to my friends.

Everyone was quiet. I panted, my voice hurting a little bit from yelling so loud. I glared Kageyama down until he nodded and turned to leave.

"Fine," he said.

I faced Kuroo and Kenma before bowing. "I'm sorry. See you later, Kenma, Kurooster."

I giggled as I heard him speak. "What did you call me?!"

"See? It's not just me who thinks you look like a rooster," I barely heard Kenma's soft voice as I walked away with Kageyama.

Kuroo really was a rooster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, don't hate me for this, but I do accept pineapple on pizza. Hawaiian pizza (did you know it was really made in Canada?) isn't my favorite, but it isn't bad.


End file.
